Neither heaven nor hell, but something in between
by ashen snowflake
Summary: Well, Ryuk lied. sure, he told the truth about that when he said that when somebody uses the death note then dies, they go to neither heaven nor hell. but he lied about the "not becoming a shinigami" part. now, i am back after realising what i did to the man who thought me to be his only friend. and i will do anything, even use a girl as a pawn, to get back to L to say something.


Milky light flooded through the half-closed drapes in a room, washing over a small, delicate frame curled up in the sheets of her bed.

When the brightness reached her eyes, she cracked them open, whimpering that she just wanted a few more minutes of sleep.

But she got out of bed anyways, not bothering to change out of her black pajamas with the Kira symbol on it; "Kira" spelled in that big, fancy font that L used.

She went into her adjoining bathroom, brushing some of her short white hair out of her face before smiling at a picture on the mirror.

Taking it down, she turned to the doorway of her bedroom and giggled "Look at this picture I drew of you a while ago," to a tall, honey-haired teen standing in the frame.

He was handsome, being tall, honey-haired, and golden-eyed, but something about him seemed off.

If one looked closely, they might notice that his arms seemed to have one extra joint just below the elbow, his fingers were far too long to be normal, and his arms looked to be stretch, being thin and long, and when he smiled his teeth resembled a shark's, not to mention that his clothing was a black shirt with a K stamped on it and black pants that covered his feet, both articles of clothing seemingly sewn onto his body.

The young girl just ran up to him and gave him a hug as he looked over the picture.

It was a man wrapped in shadows, sitting on a throne that was perched on top a pile of dead people that were all in prisoner uniforms.

His face was cloaked in darkness, so you could see nothing but a smile that graced his face.

He hugged the albino girl back, letting the paper drop to the ground.

She pulled away, still smiling, but her grin widened when the "teenager" said "Well Chiemi, better get to work!"

Chiemi skipped over to her desk, and slid her hand underneath.

A clicking sound was heard, and she slid away a fraction of the wood, pulling a notebook out of the hidden compartment.

She placed it on the top, sitting down in her black chair, taking out a pen and turning on the television.

"Light?" she asked after a while of writing down names that had been given off as criminals, looking over her shoulder at her companion.

"Yes?" answered Light, a smile going across his face.

Chiemi bit her lip nervously, then bursted out "How did you go from being Kira to a shinigami?"

Light sat down on the bed, and answered "L won. It was never publicly announced, but he managed to kill me before I got his real name. And the Death Note clearly states that anyone who uses it can go to neither heaven nor hell for all of eternity, so I guess that instead, if your soul doesn't just disappear, you get turned into a shinigami."

He gazed off into space as he remembered that night he was discovered.

_Flashback_

_Light Yagami sat at his desk, doing what he always did in his free time; watching the news and killing the criminals who were broadcasted on television._

_There was a knock on his door, and he quickly hid the notebook in the small compartment he had made especially for it in his desk drawer._

"_Coming!" he called, unlocking the door._

_When he opened it, his eyes went wide, for there was L, standing right before him with a bunch of policemen._

_The insomniac-prone detective looked up at Light from his slouched position, and said "I am sorry, but a while back we seemed to have left a camera in your room… Kira."_

_Within the hour, Light was standing in a white room with no windows._

_As the deadly gas filled the room, Light heard the voice of L over the intercom, and it sounded like he was crying. "I'm sorry Light… I really am. We could have been friends, and maybe if you had given up the notebook then you could have helped us find the second Kira, since you would have forgotten, making you innocent…" before the intercom went off, he heard a cut-off, muffled sob._

_Before everything went black and cold, Light realized what he had done, and began crying himself._

"_I'm sorry, L!" he yelled, becoming truly repentant for what he had done to the young detective._

_With his last breath before he inhaled his last of the tainted air, he thought __I will find a way to come back and tell you that I am sorry!_

Light was snapped out of his thoughts by Chiemi wrapping her arms around her shinigami.

"Well," she smiled up at him, "We'll just need to show him that Kira hasn't been erased yet, 'he's' just come back under a different name and the same intentions. In fact…" she looked over at an envelope with a stamp that had the letter 'D' stamped on it in an air-tight plastic bag.

She put on a pair of navy blue leather gloves, and pulled hairnet out of a desk drawer and putting that on also.

"We need to deliver that to the headquarters!"

After putting the death note back into its rightful place and turning off the TV, she told Light to wait in her room, so he just stayed on the bed.

When the teenage girl came out, her hair was died a temporary black under the hairnet, her skin had been painted a deep tan, she had put in deep brown contacts, and she wore a black hoody, heavy boots, and baggy grey sweatpants.

When she put up the hood and tilted her head down, she was completely unrecognizable as a girl or Chiemi.

In a creepy, scratchy, fake voice she hissed "Let's go."

As Light floated behind her, he was impressed about how this fragile, sweet albino girl had suddenly turned into a dark, cruel, cold killer.

As they went out of her apartment, the heat of the day slapped them in the face.

It must have been almost unbearable for the albino in what she was wearing, but she gave off no complaint or uncomfortable mention.

Soon, we were in front of the giant building where Light had been chained to L not so long ago.

Light gazed at the girl, wondering how she knew if L was still here.

She just walked inside to a desk up front, being sure to keep her head turned so that you could only really see her mouth and a fraction of her left eye.

"May I help you?" asked the man who was there.

"yes." Answered Chiemi immediately in her fake voice, pulling out the envelope and taking it out of the bag with her gloved hands.

She placed it on the table and rasped "Give this to L."

The man seemed deeply shocked, and tried to cover up, stammering "I-I don't know what y-you're talking about! L doesn't c-come here!"

She just smirked, and ignored the statement.

Instead, she simply stated "You need a name to give it to him. Don't you?"

With a look of udder defeat, the man nodded, and the delicate girl said "give it to him under the name 'Deak.' Remember to pronounce it like death, only with a k instead of a t-h."

With that, she turned around and left, taking care to completely hide her face from the surveillance cameras.

When outside, she turned the opposite way she had come in, so that it would not give away the area in which she lived.

**L's POV**

I munched on a piece of sponge cake as I looked at the computer screen, waiting for the person at the other end of the chess game to make their move.

The chances of them winning were approximately 1.7%, the chances of it being a draw were .3%, and the chances of me winning were 80%.

Whoever they were, they have a better chance of winning against me than almost everyone.

The other person made their move, and I was just about to move my rook when the door to the room I was in slammed open, causing me to move him one space too little, dropping my winning chances to 73.9%

"MATSUDA, YOU IDIOT!" I screamed at him, falcon-kicking him in the face.

He fell back, and something fell to the floor.

Knowing he would be fine (Seriously, would that guy ever die?), I picked up the thing that had fallen.

It was a plain brown envelope, with no return address.

Only an unnecessary stamp was placed on the top right corner; a "lettered stamp" that had D on it.

It was the kind of stamp that you might get in a party store with a peel-and-stick back… the kind so common it would be impossible to trace.

Going back to my chair, I made my final move, putting my opponent in checkmate, thankful that they hadn't noticed that they could take out my queen, thus ending the game.

Sitting in my usual position, I looked over the outside of the folder.

"Ow…" whimpered Matsuda, sitting up.

Rubbing his head, he muttered "Ever since the whole Light/Kira thing, you've gotten way more irrita-"

He didn't finish, because my foot was once again in his face, sending him flying this time.

"I have told you many times not to mention that ever again."

This time, he was unconscious.

I went back to the envelope, trying to clear all thoughts of the guy I thought was my only friend out of my mind.

**{A/n: in this fanfic, L is 18, and only a few months older than Light. This also takes place a few days before L dies in the anime.}**


End file.
